


Distractions

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short porny drabble based on a line from 3x09</p><p>"Stay behind me and stay quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> self betad. probs set sometime in the future but it's pwp so it doesn't really matter

Allison was very busy. She had waited till the last minute and now she had to write a five page essay in one night and she was far from happy about it. She needed to concentrate, no distractions, no interruptions.

Which turned out to be easier said than done when you were dating two werewolves. Two, quite often, very horny and very distracting werewolves.

So they had reached an arrangement.

Allison typed away, lying on the bed with her laptop in front of her, her skirt pushed up, her legs spread apart, and Isaac’s mouth working between them. She heard him moan, feeling it against her core, and clicked her tongue reprovingly.

“I said, quiet.”

She felt Isaac rest his head against the inside of her thigh and spared a moment to feel bad for him. Even though she couldn’t see them, she knew what had made Isaac cry out, could imagine Scott behind him, working him open with his fingers, maybe even licking at him, teasing him. When Isaac gasped, she knew Scott had finally entered him.

The image made her heart beat even faster and she pushed back against Isaac’s mouth, even as her trembling fingers skittered over the keys. But as Isaac’s tongue worked faster, grew desperate, she had to close her eyes, let her back arch, let the image of what her boys must be doing, what the three of them must look like flash behind her eyes. She let out a long satisfied groan as she came, reaching a hand back to touch Isaac’s shoulder, and feeling Scott’s hand there too. Isaac pulled away from her, resting against her lower back as he came. Scott must have come at the same time or soon after because she felt him slump down, lying on the bed panting.

Allison tried to compose herself and looked up at the computer screen only to see a stream of unintelligible letters where she had left off typing. It went on for about half a page. She felt Isaac move, looking over her shoulder.

“Very eloquent.” He said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Scott giggled.

“Shut up!” she said, failing to keep her own giggles at bay.

“No, it’s good,” he continued, dropping a cheeky kiss on her ass, “now we know even the badass Allison Argent can’t be coherent when she’s coming.”

“Alright, alright,” she said, proding at them both with her legs as she shimmied her underwear back on and started to write again, “You both have already distracted me enough. Can I get back to work?”

“Fine,” Scott sighed, as he and Isaac hopped off the bed, both stark naked. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and as he did, he added,

“But I can’t guarantee that Isaac and I won’t keep fucking on the couch in the living room. And we _won’t_ be quiet” before they retreated, leaving the door very much open.

Allison looked back the screen and groaned.

Two and a half pages still left.

Stupid horny werewolves.


End file.
